


Work, Work, Work

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Mycroft, Greg Is A Sexy Thing, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft IS the British Government, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Lestrade, Top Greg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tiene problemas en la escuela. Odia las clases de deportes.<br/>Mycroft siempre intenta solucionarlo todo. Y quizás ahora tenga una sabrosa recompensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fanfic participa del ‘Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves’ del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook, del cual pueden ser parte si gustan en : https://web.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/
> 
> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, RUPERT. Gracias por traer alegría al mundo ♥

 

Cuando el hombre del Gobierno Británico llegó al Westminster School, pudo sentir como la tierra comenzaba a temblar. Sí, todo el mundo conocía el apellido Holmes, y todo el mundo temía lo que podía llegar a suceder si el gran Mycroft se enojaba.

No era la primera vez que Sherlock ocasionaba un revuelo con una simple llamada: cuando al muchacho se le negó el acceso a los laboratorios, el pelirrojo puso el grito en el cielo. Sin embargo, ésta vez algo parecía ser diferente. Mycroft estaba hecho una furia; sus ojos azules como el hielo parecían a punto de hacer explotar algo. Era completamente inaudito que tuviera que abandonar su despacho por algo tan tonto como eso. Sherlock lo había llamado desde el instituto, completamente desesperado, y eso lo alarmó en un principio. Su hermano menor jamás se exasperaba por nimiedades, así que seguramente tenía que ser un problema de vida o muerte. El pelirrojo se apresuró a salir rumbo a la institución mientras escuchaba los balbuceos sinsentido del menor, y no fue hasta la mitad del viaje que Mycroft conoció la naturaleza de la llamada: al parecer, Sherlock estaba a punto de reprobar deportes. Y su profesor no entendía razones.

Las largas y seductoras piernas de Mycroft hacían voltear a más de una. Y a más de uno también, para qué negarlo. A sus 24 años, tenía un puesto de lo más importante dentro de la Corona Británica y eso lo mantenía todo el tiempo en actividad. No había sido fácil para él perder a sus padres 4 años atrás; tuvo que hacerse cargo de Sherlock y conservar la calma cuando todo parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Por suerte, su cerebro lo llevó a la cima rápidamente, haciendo que se luciera en sus primeros años de Universidad y pudiera adelantar varios cursos para obtener su diploma rápidamente y con honores. Ahora trabajaba a tiempo completo dentro del Gobierno e intentaba ayudar a Sherlock en la peor etapa de la vida: la adolescencia. El menor había heredado la increíble habilidad mental que caracterizaba a los Holmes, y era innegable que tendría un increíble futuro dentro de las ciencias y la investigación. Sin embargo, Mycroft sabía muy bien que su hermano era apto para realizar deportes a la perfección, de hecho el muchacho estudiaba ballet en su tiempo libre, aunque eso sólo lo sabía el pelirrojo; el causante de la llamada definitivamente debía ser otro: o bien Sherlock no estaba interesado en las actividades físicas o alguien estaba siendo cruel con él, y por eso no quería asistir a la clase de deportes. Por eso Mycroft se encaminó sin dudarlo hacia la oficina del director, para anunciar su presencia e intentar solucionar el pequeño inconveniente lo más rápido posible.

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando Phillip Anderson, el director del colegio, le dijo que la situación estaba fuera de su alcance. Al parecer, Sherlock se negaba a formar parte de ningún equipo, y el profesor Lestrade estaba en todo su derecho de reprobarlo. Completamente ofuscado por la negativa, pidió una entrevista de inmediato con el encargado de dicha asignatura. No aceptaría que el futuro de su pequeño hermano se viera frustrado por nimiedades. Al fin y al cabo, era el último año de Sherlock en ésa institución, y en la Universidad a la que asistiría para estudiar Química no era obligatorio que realizara actividades extra curriculares.

Tras una breve llamada, Anderson le informó que el profesor Lestrade lo esperaría en el campo de fútbol. Mycroft se dirigió con su andar veloz hacia el lugar indicado, intentando calmar sus pensamientos para no asesinar al hombre apenas lo viera. De seguro era el típico neandertal con el cual no se podía mantener una conversación que durase más de 3 minutos sin que se dejara en ridículo. Mycroft odiaba a esos que cultivaban el cuerpo sobre la mente, aunque dentro de su corazón sabía por qué era así: deseaba tener la fuerza y el control para ser disciplinado con su cuerpo y no volver a caer en el sobrepeso. Sherlock jamás dejaba de recordarle su época de gordinflón, hacía ya unos 10 años atrás. El pelirrojo sufrió por las dietas y el ejercicio como nadie, pero finalmente logró mantener un peso saludable. Claro que la depresión ayudó bastante, ya que últimamente apenas si ingería alimento. Sí, era constante en su rutina sobre la caminadora para mantenerse en línea, aunque odiaba tener que hacerlo. Para él, representaba una pérdida invalorable de tiempo y dignidad. Principalmente dignidad, considerando las veces que Sherlock llegó de improviso y lo encontró con sus apretadas calzas de correr.

Alzó una ceja cuando divisó al hombre que lo esperaba. Si bien su enojo no mermaba, las increíbles piernas del muchacho frente a él valían la pena el viaje hasta Westminster School.


	2. Chapter 2

El Profesor Lestrade era una belleza. Tras un perfecto cabello oscuro, con algunas canas que no debieran estar allí a tan corta edad, le escondían unos sublimes ojos chocolate que podían derretir a cualquiera. Su sonrisa era increíble, de blancos y perfectos dientes. Los incisivos eran  un poco más grandes de lo que se habría esperado, pero eso sólo le daba una imagen de muchacho bonachón que le sentaba a la perfección. Su piel era preciosa, morena por la diaria exposición al sol. Mycroft tragó saliva tras permitirle a sus ojos seguir recorriendo el cuerpo del muchacho. No había palabras que pudieran describirlo con certeza. Era, sin embargo, lo más bello que había visto en su vida. Y estaba seguro que había visto demasiado como para permitirse la comparación.

Se presentó a sí mismo como Greg, y pidió ser llamado de esa forma. Luego, con un suave movimiento de su mano, lo invitó a sentarse en una de las gradas. Mycroft no podía pensar con claridad ante ese majestuoso cuerpo y ese tono de voz rasposo pero extrañamente agradable. Cuando pudo conectar sus neuronas para hilar una frase, le preguntó cuál era exactamente el problema con Sherlock.

Lestrade le manifestó que su pequeño hermano se negaba a realizar cualquier clase de actividad. Mycroft alzó una ceja, como explicando que esa situación no tenía nada de problemática para él. Greg rió y retomó su explicación,  hablando con empeño y afecto de la importancia de realizar actividad física para la salud y principalmente, para afianzar los vínculos sociales de Sherlock. Y fue exactamente en ese punto, cuando demostró genuino interés y preocupación por la marcada soledad de su hermano menor, cuando Mycroft pudo al fin mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. A Greg parecía dolerle ver a Sherlock tan solo, se podía sentir ese dolor a través de las palabras del moreno.

Mycroft alzó su dedo índice para pedir la palabra. Explicó que Sherlock se desempeñaba como bailarín, explicando que podría conseguir un certificado si eso lograba eximirlo de las clases. Ante la negativa de Lestrade, continuó con su discurso de la importancia del cultivo de la mente sobre el cuerpo, haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que el deporte no le aportaría absolutamente nada a la futura carrera en Química de su hermano, y que lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo importante.

La cara de Greg lentamente perdiendo su rostro amigable, transformando el gesto ameno en uno de profundo malestar. ¿Pérdida de tiempo? No,  su pasión no era una pérdida de tiempo.

En primer lugar, porque hacer deporte lo había rescatado de las drogas y el alcohol cuando él tenía sólo 14 años y su madre lo abandonó para irse detrás de un hombre que no valía la pena. Segundo, porque gracias a sus habilidades en el campo de juego, tuvo una carrera y un futuro. Y tercero, porque estaba completamente convencido de que todos podían cambiar su destino, al igual que él lo había hecho.  Ese pelirrojo pomposo no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que él había vivido, por lo que sus palabras sólo le provocaban repulsión. Hablaba desde un tonto estereotipo impuesto por mandatos sociales, en donde un deportista sólo cuenta con su cuerpo para salir adelante, y no con su cerebro.

Gruñó cuando se cansó de escucharlo. Ahora era su momento de hablar. Sin lugar a quejas, expuso que no daría el brazo a torcer. Sherlock sólo aprobaría el curso si tomaba la clase de deportes, como todos en esa institución.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza, notando como el tono suavizado de su voz había desaparecido. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y preguntó si había algo que él pudiera hacer dentro de sus posibilidades para olvidar el tema. _‘Lo que fuera necesario’_ , agregó con un suave susurro.

Greg encontró en esa afortunada frase la oportunidad de demostrarle lo que un buen atleta podía hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

Con un movimiento de su cabeza marcó el camino hacia su despacho, que en realidad era un pequeño cuarto dentro del estadio cubierto. Su escritorio estaba repleto de papeles, ya que odiaba completarlos y siempre dejaba ese tedioso trabajo para último momento. Se sentó en su cómodo sillón y abrió las piernas, indicándole a Holmes que se sentara en su regazo con una simple palmada en sus propios muslos. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, algo confundido por la invitación. Ante la falta de reacción, Greg gruñó y saltó hacia él, aprisionando sus labios en un forzado beso. El moreno lo arrinconó entre su cuerpo y la pared, frotando su entrepierna contra una de esas bellísimas piernas que lo habían enloquecido. Mycroft le permitió el acceso en su boca, buscando con sus manos sus redondeados montes.

Greg trabó la puerta y depositó a Mycroft sobre la montaña de papeles, obligándolo a bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior con fuertes tirones. Tras buscar una botella de lubricante en uno de sus cajones, le quitó la corbata al pelirrojo y con ella ató sus manos detrás de su espalda. Le separó las piernas y comenzó a prepararlo con rapidez, completamente ansioso por estar en su interior. De la garganta de Mycroft brotaban los sonidos más perfectos del universo. Los músculos del Gobierno Británico aprisionaban sus dedos de forma sublime, y no tardó mucho en ponerse completamente duro por tanta excitación. Se colocó un condón y lo penetró hasta el fondo, afirmándose con sus piernas. Tomó el nudo de la corbata y desde allí manejó el cuerpo de Mycroft, doblando sus rodillas para golpear su próstata en cada embestida. Azotó con ganas las preciosas nalgas del pelirrojo, mientras admiraba el paisaje de su cuerpo semidesnudo. Adoraba esa pálida piel, repleta de pecas; nunca creyó posible encontrar tantas en un solo cuerpo. Acarició una y otra vez sus caderas, gimiendo al sentirse prisionero por él, deleitándose con sus perfectos y guturales balbuceos. Cuando comenzó a sentir la tensión del orgasmo, obligó al pelirrojo a rodearlo con sus piernas, levantándolo en el aire y soportando el peso de ambos sobre sus piernas, moviendo las caderas frenéticamente. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo en forma conjunta, explotando en gritos de regodeo. El semen de Mycroft se esparció por todo el escritorio, manchando varios papeles. Greg volvió a dejarlo sobre la tierra, saliendo con cuidado de él para poder retirar el condón y limpiar el desorden.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio mientras se acomodaban. Mycroft retomó su postura frívola, aunque algo en su interior se removía, expectante. Cuando los ojos chocolate de Greg se posaron en los suyos, supo con certeza que no quería dejarlo ir. Reafirmó su petición de solidaridad hacia Sherlock, pero Lestrade se mostraba inalterable. De hecho, una enorme sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro.

_\- Si yo no hubiese sido deportista, no podría haberte follado de esa forma, Holmes_ –dijo con voz seductora- _Mis piernas han refutado tu teoría anti – deporte_ …

Mycroft parpadeó repetidas veces, incómodo. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

Jaque mate a favor de Lestrade.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió del lugar acomodando su corbata. Realmente deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara. Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados detrás de él. Se giró cuando escuchó su apellido en esa voz ronca que había despertado sus más bajos instintos. Allí estaba él, con su perfecto cabello y su sonrisa ideal, con un pequeño trozo de papel en la mano.

_\- Quizás quieras seguir discutiendo al respecto_ –dijo, dejando el papel en el bolsillo superior de su saco, dándole la espalda luego- _¡Llámame!_

Mycroft grabó con detalle el movimiento de ese perfecto trasero alejándose de él.

Oh, sí. Definitivamente quería seguir discutiendo al respecto.

Le rogaría a Sherlock para que se mantuviera alejado de los deportes por el resto de su vida.


End file.
